


Eating Out

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [10]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bathroom Sex, Dating, Developing Relationship, M/M, They're Still Bad At Emotions, good at sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Booster and Ted try, fail, and then figure out how to date each other.





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 11/14/2005, with the author's note:  
> "This is...well it's not really self-indulgent, because I'm sharing. And it's probably only as PWP as the others have been. So...um...yeah. Sex, sorta. Detailed. Long paragraphs worth. Definitely probably more explicit than any of my other Boostle fics."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 03/22/2018

Booster and Beetle are on a date.

 

Actually, Booster and Ted are on a date, though if anyone asks it's _Michael_ and Ted.

 

It is perhaps one of the most awkward and uncomfortable moments of their shared acquaintance and both are busily fiddling with silverware, napkins, and anything else that will allow them to avoid eye-contact. It is also the most clothed they have been while in each others company for a stretch of time longer than a half hour since they started...whatever it is they've started.

 

They're on the date because Tora and Bea insisted that a relationship based only on sex isn't really a relationship, with the proviso from Bea that it "sure is fun, though." And while Booster and Beetle argued that they were friends long before the sex was anything more than rumor and betting pools, still they somehow ended up on a date.

 

So here they are, acting like they've never eaten at a restaurant together before.

 

Ted blows a breath out in frustration. "This is stupid," he says. "We're acting like we've never hung out before without...."

 

"Ending up naked and sweaty?" Booster supplies wryly.

 

Faltering for a moment, Ted stares at him as a rapid slideshow of the man's naked, heaving, writhing, sweating, shuddering body flickers across his eyes. "Yes," he finally replies.

 

Booster is smirking a little, as if he knows exactly what Ted was thinking. He probably does.

 

Ted rallies scattered braincells and continues. "We've done this before. How hard is it to have a normal conversation when...when...." He trails off, staring at Booster's tongue as it travels across the man's lips.

 

"When all I can think of is jumping across the table and ripping your clothes off?" Booster suggests in a low voice, leaning forward. "Pretty hard, Ted."

 

Booster's voice is full of double meaning where his words aren't blatant and it takes Ted a moment to push back the images flooding his brain. "Right," he mutters. There is silence between them, the sounds of the restaurant muffled from inside their sphere of sexual tension. "Bathroom."

 

"Be there in two minutes," Booster instructs, popping up from his seat and heading for the restroom.

 

Ted counts Mississippis in his head. By the time he gets to minute two the numbers have blurred into something like "onemizpi-twomizpi-threemizpi." Then he's standing, slow and calm, and walking toward the restroom with a steady pace.

 

Before he's halfway through the door, two hands reach out to pull him the rest of the way through and then shove him against the now-closed door. "What took you?" Booster asks cheerfully, grinning.

 

"Traffic—" Ted manages to croak out before Booster's lips are fused to his and the hands let go of him to search out a way to the inside of his shirt. Ted wraps his arms around Booster's waist just as the man finds the bottom of his shirt and plunges his hands up under it, fingers skimming over his skin maddeningly.

 

Groins press together and Ted breaks the kiss to bite his lip against a moan. "Allow me," Booster murmurs, nipping at Ted's lip. Ted's mouth opens in a gasp and Booster plunges his tongue in, nails lightly running down Ted's sides.

 

Then Booster's fingers are fidgeting the fastenings of Ted's pants open and Ted suddenly feels Booster's hand pressing against him, cupping him, through his underwear. Booster takes Ted's shudder as a "yes please" and releases his mouth, dropping to his knees and nuzzling between Ted's legs. There's a gasp from above and a hand tangles in Booster's hair as he glances up to see Ted biting his fist to keep quiet, head fallen back against the door, skin flushed and breath stuttering.

 

Booster almost wishes he had a camera, but contents himself with fixing the image in his mind, to be taken out and reviewed at length during boring meetings. As he lowers his mouth, tongue gliding over heated flesh, he makes a note to try to remember the strangled sounds Ted's making as the soundtrack to go with that image.

 

Tightening his fingers in Booster's hair, Ted squeezes his eyes shut as the man does that maneuver with his tongue that had Ted's brain dribbling out his cock the time Max called and Ted unthinkingly told him he was "getting the best damn blowjob of his life" before dropping the phone and accidentally treating Max and the rest of their teammates to far more information about his sex life and Booster's than they reasonably had any need to know. While that had been embarrassing, the move truly is inspired and Ted can't help the shallow movements of his hips. Booster makes no move to stop them, so he doesn't spare it further thought, instead focusing on the sensations shooting up and down his spine to explode shimmering fireworks in the pleasure centers of his brain.

 

Suddenly Booster is swallowing around his cock and Ted is arching and tensing and coming, a soft whine escaping his mouth through his fist. Then Booster's mouth is pressing against his, arms holding him through the aftershock shudders of a spectacular orgasm, and he can taste his come in Booster's mouth. Ted shudders again and lets his jellied legs take him to his knees, pressing his face to Booster's abdomen because Booster is solid and _there_ and Ted's mind is buzzing with not-thoughts.

 

It's a little hard to breathe and then Ted isn't sure what logic led him to the conclusion that sucking on Booster's dick would make it easier, but Booster is bracing his hands against the door with his head falling between his arms and red spit-shiny lips parted as he pants and very much not complaining. And after a bit Ted's breathing settles into something fast but not unbearable as he sucks rhythmically, stroking a hand up Booster's leg to squeeze his ass.

 

When they started their whatever-it-is, it had been obvious early on that Ted's sexual experience resided solely with the female of the species, while Booster's...didn't. However, as things progressed, Booster had come to suspect that the secret of Ted's genius lay largely in the fact that the man was a fast learner. Very fast.

 

As a spit- and precome-slicked finger rubs across and then presses into his ass, Booster's mind babbles something like a thank you to whatever part of Ted's genetic cocktail is responsible for the man picking up sexual techniques so quickly. Then he's sure the babble bouncing through his head is going to spill out his mouth, but all that escapes is a quiet moan.

 

Booster jolts suddenly as Ted's finger brushes against his prostate, and he doesn't know how to move because forward there's a warm, wet mouth enveloping him and backward there's a finger shooting sparks of _Oh god more_ through him. But his body decides on a jittering back-and-forth motion that combines the best of both worlds and he's _flying_ , forehead pressed against the restroom door as his fingers curl into ineffectual claws against it and he's shuddering, shuddering, and slumping bonelessly against the door.

 

Ted slowly rises to his feet and Booster shudders again because _Ted's finger is still in his ass_ and it moves when he does. Nuzzling against Booster's cheek, Ted darts his tongue out to flick over Booster's ear. All the while his finger pumps in and out and Booster has no choice but to cling to the man and whimper against his neck.

 

When Ted finally stills the movement of his finger, Booster's shaking hands are clenching on and releasing his shoulders, blindly, mindlessly pressing himself against the man as he writhes in pleasure.

 

"Ted...." Booster breathes, then gasps as Ted, finger almost completely withdrawn, suddenly thrusts in once more and stills.

 

"Later," Ted promises in a whisper, slowly removing his finger from Booster's ass.

 

"Nngh," Booster agrees, slumping against the man and mouthing wet kisses to the juncture between throat and jaw. Ted seems content to just lean back against the restroom door and let him, hands resting on Booster's hips.

 

Lazy kisses and petting gently bring them back from the edge of exposed nerve bundles and raw instinct. Then their eyes meet and they're grinning, simultaneously realizing that they need to leave the restroom before someone suspects there's more going on in there than constipation.

 

Booster straightens his pants and zips up as he moves in front of one of the mirrors. Producing a comb from a pocket, he fixes his mussed hair, then turns to Ted and holds out the comb, offering to let him borrow it. Ted zips up his own pants and shakes out his legs, taking the offered comb with a smile. His hair isn't as messy as Booster's was, but it still isn't the hair of a man who hasn't just had illicit gay sex in a public restroom.

 

A paper towel quickly takes care of the sheen of sweat on Booster's exposed skin, and watching the towel's movements Ted is suddenly struck by the realization that his mouth was too busy elsewhere to leave any visible hickeys. While that does lend credibility to their upcoming innocent act, he feels the urge to remedy it after their date.

 

Then they're cleaned up and neatened to the best of their abilities and checking the mirrors and each other for anything that might give them away. Booster trails a hand over Ted's shoulders as he passes and instructs him to again wait two minutes.

 

When Ted returns to the table, Booster is picking at their appetizer boredly. Nothing about the man's demeanor gives away their recent restroom adventure until he looks up and meets Ted's eyes and smiles that smile that says he knows all the dirty little Booster-flavored thoughts in his head and approves. So Ted smiles back and mouths "Later" just to see the heat rise in Booster's cheeks and eyes.

 

Ted takes his seat and snags a buffalo wing from the basket, dipping it in the sauce before looking across at Booster. There's still a noticeable tension between them, but not quite the same kind.

 

"So tell me about the upgrades you've made to the Bug," Booster speaks up.

 

"You noticed?" Ted asks, surprised and pleased and just a little smug.

 

"Of course." Booster smiles like he's just won the Make Ted Happy By Noticing His Practical Application of Geekiness sweepstakes and leans forward interestedly.

 

So Ted begins explaining the upgrades, and Booster occasionally asks questions, and Ted can tell he's not only paying attention but he's honestly interested. It is perhaps the longest coherent conversation they've had together since they started their whatever-it-is and Ted can actually kind of see the point the girls were making. There's more to relationships, or whatever-it-ises, than just really great sex, and sometimes it's a good idea to just sit down and share a meal that doesn't involve eating off the other person's naked, quivering skin.

 

He still can't wait for "later," though.


End file.
